


I Glad you came McDanno

by MurakiLovesg



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2013-05-28
Packaged: 2017-12-13 06:59:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/821375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MurakiLovesg/pseuds/MurakiLovesg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Este fue mi primer video de Hawaii-five. :) Espero que os guste.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Glad you came McDanno

  
  



End file.
